2370s
|-|Prime Universe=__NOEDITSECTION__ *Rear admiral Pressman's renegade cloaking experiment onboard the USS Pegasus was unmasked, and Commander William T. Riker was detained briefly onboard the for complicity but was later cleared. *Captain Jean-Luc Picard joins the Enterprise-D's senior staff's regular off-duty poker game for the first time, after an unforgettable temporal experience.}} tactical officer, Lieutenant Tuvok, goes undercover and joins the Maquis crew of Chakotay. *Chakotay, along with his crewmembers B'Elanna Torres, Tuvok and dozens of other Maquis are transported to the Delta Quadrant by an entity known as "The Caretaker". The Starfleet vessel Voyager, commanded by Captain Kathryn Janeway is assigned to find them, but is also transported to the Delta Quadrant the same way. The two crews merge and begin the long seven-year journey back home. *Kenneth Cardinal enters Starfleet as an enlisted officer. He is assigned to Deep Space 9 as a technician. *Iliana Ghemor is temporarily taken back to Cardassia. *The is lost over Veridian III, with the vessel's primary hull crash-landing on the planet's surface. There were no fatalities. *Captain Jean-Luc Picard meets Captain James Kirk on Veridian III, while in the nexus, and solicits his help. Kirk later dies in the effort. *James Kirk is brought to life from out of his grave on Veridian III by Borg nanoprobes.}} , Japan. *Crewman Andrew Richardson receives a promotion to chief petty officer and is assigned to Deep Space 9 on stardate 49191.9. *In the Delta Quadrant, Crewman Daniel Dyas of the is murdered by Kazon Jal Karden while passing through Kazon space. *Crewman Deon Bennett transfers from the to Deep Space 9 and is promoted to chief petty officer. *In the Delta Quadrant, Lieutenant junior grade Thomas Paris becomes the first Human to break the transwarp threshold. However, after his historic flight, he begins to mutate. Eventually, he escapes from Voyager and takes Captain Kathryn Janeway with him in a shuttle designed to go to transwarp. Janeway mutates as well. The two mate and have offspring. They are returned back to their original forms by the Doctor. *Former Chief Engineer of the Livingston, Matthew MacTavish, is released from prison and receives a permanent demotion to the rank of Senior chief petty officer for his punishment. His first assignment as a senior chief is to scrub the plasma conduits on a Starfleet garbage scow under maximum security for six months. *The saucer section arrives at Deep Space 9 after the heavily damaged stardrive section developed a warp core breach and was destroyed in the Gamma Quadrant. *Admiral James Leyton, uses his authority as Chief of Starfleet Operations to manipulate Federation President Jaresh-Inyo into declaring martial law, as well as in attempting a coup-de-etat. *The starship is launched. Almost all of the senior staff and crew transfers onboard the ship. But Captain Morgan Bateson was assigned as commanding officer, instead of Jean-Luc Picard. Picard later assumes command after one month, when Bateson relinquishes command following a botched takeover attempt by an old Klingon nemesis of Bateson. *Commander William T. Riker passes up another command position and joins the rest of the senior staff and crew aboard the new USS Enterprise-E under the presumption that Picard would be given command over the ship.}} for a few months into the Dominion War, Chief Deon Bennett is called out to the front lines on planet AR-558. The platoon commanded by Bennett is surrounded by Jem'Hadar soldiers, however Bennett is able to save the platoon by destroying a Starfleet plasma container, which kills all of the Jem'Hadar closing on them. During the engagement, Bennett loses his left arm, but it is replaced by a bio-synthetic one. For this action, Bennett is given the Starfleet Medal of Valor and is promoted to Senior chief petty officer. *Chief Matthew MacTavish transfers to Deep Space 9 after it is retaken by the Federation. He is assigned to station maintenance, working under Ensign Nog. *Maximus Hunter is given command over the first ever permanently operating mobile fleet of Starfleet, the First Fleet, in the middle of the Dominion War, which was composed of 113 ships and had a starship as its flagship, the USS Ark Royal.}} is destroyed while attempting to save several Federation Council Members. *The prototype Starship, USS Pathfinder (NX-90000) was launched and shakedown cruise shortly thereafter. *Technician Third Class Kenneth Cardinal leaves Deep Space 9 after clashing with CO Benjamin Sisko. *Senior chief petty officer Matthew MacTavish is killed in the attack on Starfleet Command in San Francisco by the Breen. *The Klingons convicted of commandeering the in 2367 are scheduled to be released from a Federation Rehabilitation facility in this year. *The is launched from Chi Ceti VI Orbital Shipyards. *Captain Jean-Luc Picard orders the Enterprise-E to the Ba'ku homeworld in the Briar Patch and uncovers a plot by Vice admiral Matthew Dougherty and some in the Federation Council to relocate the Ba'ku against their will. *Commander William Riker Riker and Deanna Troi finally resumed their romantic relationship after feeling the rejuvenating effects of the metaphasic radiation inherent to the adopted homeworld of the Ba'ku. While in temporary charge of the Enterprise-E, an armed conflict with the Son'a in the Briar Patch gave birth to the Riker Maneuver, a strategy he used in beating the enemy ship. *Commander William T. Riker was given temporary command of the Starship when that ship's commanding officer, Mackenzie Calhoun was on a temporary assignment for Starfleet Intelligence. Riker commanded the Excalibur and her unorthodox crew through an encounter with Sela and the Romulans.}} is launched, and sent on a shakedown cruise to Romulus, carrying Federation delegates. *The Romulan-Federation Alliance begins, with the sharing of some technology, such as Quantum torpedoes and cloaking generators. The two governments begin a joint mission program. *Maximus Hunter is promoted to the rank of full Admiral and was appointed as acting Starfleet Commander-in-Chief, where he was one rank below the usual for a person occupying the position. *'Sep 29:' Bajor joins the Federation.}} of starships entered service. *Chief Andrew Richardson is assimilated by the Borg and is designated Six of Twelve. *Senior technician Kenneth Cardinal is arrested by Federation authorities and is court martialed for running experiments on magnesite, which is illegal under Federation law. *The USS Abrams is launched from the Serophian VII Orbital Shipyards.}} returns to Earth after spending seven years lost in the Delta Quadrant. *After the USS Voyager successfully returns to Earth, Pathfinder project officer, Chief Deon Bennett resigns from Starfleet and begins a new career as an architect. *Commander William Riker is forced to take command of the after Picard's competence was called into question after an incident at the Rashanar Battle Site that resulted in the destruction of the USS Juno, with all hands, and the seeming destruction of an Ontailian vessel. *Admiral Maximus Hunter resigns his Starfleet commission, but was convinced by Ambassador Spock to serve as Federation Senior Ambassador-at-Large on a detached basis. *Red matter is first discovered by the Vulcan Science Academy}} is seriously damaged by Shinzon's ship, the Scimitar, during the Battle of the Bassen Rift. Shinzon is killed by Picard and the Scimitar is destroyed when the thalaron energy weapon on his ship is overloaded by Commander Data, who is also killed in the process. *The is towed back to Earth for repairs. *William Riker is promoted to the rank of Captain and made Commanding Officer of the . *Deanna Troi accompanies her new husband, Will Riker, onboard the as Counselor and Diplomatic Officer. *The and three supply ships are dispatched to the Romulan Neutral Zone in order to provide relief and try attempt to mediate a power-sharing agreement between the different factions that have stepped forward due to the vacuum created. *Former Senior chief petty officer Deon Bennett starts an architect firm, its first project is the restoration of the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco. *The Federation goes to war with New-Republic, from January 1st to November 30. *The Xindi-Reptilians begin to attack the Federation and their allies. *The Suliban joins the fight against the Federation. *Maximus Hunter is requested by the Federation Council to serve as acting Federation President for a few months to pave the way for a new election after the forced resignation of Min Zife. *Governor Nanietta Bacco is duly elected Federation President six months after Min Zife was forced to step down from the position.}} |-|Mirror Universe=__NOEDITSECTION__ }} . The Romulans have been fighting a losing war. A few months after Sisko's visit, the Alliance destroys the Romulans' last stand. In recognition of his contribution to that war, is made an Alliance regent, but is still subordinate to . He appoints William Riker, his former executive officer, as his commandant of security.}} }} }} starship becomes the first ship of the new Terran Imperial Starfleet to be launched, and is placed under the command of Captain Adriana Faulkner.}} |-|Other Universes= External links